


I love my Dorky Turian Husband

by xNoLights



Series: Gaien and Sterling [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, crazy ex, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part to my Sterling and Gaien Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Fun

            Early morning sunshine, muggy summer air, and the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen just outside the door; nothing had ever sounded so much like the meaning of “home” to Gaien. Groaning, the oversized turian pulled the soft body of her wife tighter into his side and buried his face in her hair, refusing to acknowledge that it was going to soon be time to get up.   
            He’d been living in this house for six months now, he’d been married to his wife almost a full year, and he couldn’t remember a time in his life before now where he woke up feeling happy. Actually happy, filled with joy, like he finally had somewhere he could call home.   
            Sure, his household consisted of his mother-in-law, his wife, and _like_ fifteen cats… but he couldn’t remember a time where getting up and being greeted was something he experienced in anything other than in dreams. Now when he rose in the morning, he got to nip at the back of his mate’s neck, hear his mother-in-law scream across the tiny house. He would step around and avoid the tiny furry bodies of his other housemates and make his way over to the kava machine.   
            Speaking of his wife, he finally opened just one eye and moved his head, staring into the mess of brown hair that was her head. He chuckled, scooting closer into her back and curling up, his mandibles tangling in her now shoulder length locks. To him, this was the best feeling, waking up and holding Sterling tightly.   
            “Mmmmmmmphhuh” groaned Sterling as she was squeezed, “No… hot… too hot… go ‘way.” She grumbled as she tried weakly to pull away from his too hot body.   
            Gaien just laughed softly and held her tighter, “It’s always hot between us babe.” he whispered as he pulled some of her hair away from her neck and nipped at the pale flesh there.   
            Sterling reached up and ran her hand over his fringe. “Gaien… please…”  
            “I can’t help it, I love you so much.” He rumbled as he moved his hand across her stomach and then slid it under her shirt, touching the damn flesh. He couldn’t blame her for sweating. Inside the house was like an oven, and while he was mildly enjoying it, he could understand why she found sleeping miserable. Hot house, hot husband, hot weather… he knew his wife preferred the cold to the heat.   
            “My mother’s right there.” she breathed as he moved so he was leaning over her, his forehead pressing firmly against her own as he nipped gently at her lips. “Gaien…” she sighed.   
            “We can be quiet.” his voice barely a whisper as he used his synthetic hand to run down her side and hook her leg over his hip. “I promise to not make you scream this time.”  
            Sterling considered it, even with her brain half asleep… however the fear of her mother walking in on them once again won the internal debate. She gently scratched at the sweet spot under his fringe before pinching the tender tissue.   
            Gaien squawked in surprise before he made a mournful noise and rolled off her, “Could have just said no.”  
            “You wouldn’t have listened; you’d keep trying to convince me.” she laughed. Gaien narrowed his eyes at her before shrugging, he honestly would have. Not that he would ever force himself on his wife… but he was a little pushy at times. It was hard not to be when all he could do was watch how her soft body moved and he was already feeling his plates shift.   
            More and more lately he had been noticing how his wife was indeed… female. He wanted to chock it all up to the fact he was probably going to hit his mating month soon… however he couldn’t remember ever being so focused in on one female, especially one who wasn’t turian during that time before.   
            The hopeful part of him was piecing together that he really just couldn’t find any other female but his wife attractive anymore. Sure there were aesthetically pleasing women all over… but Sterling was the only one who made his heart thump and his brain fog. The sight of her wearing nothing but his shirt alone had him ready for whatever round they were on most nights.   
            “I love my wife.” He smiled as he pressed his mouth plates to her cheek and fluttered his mandibles. “Can’t blame a happily bound turian guy for being all over his one and only.”   
            “No, I certainly can’t.” she purred at him as she rolled over him and stood up. stretching she popped all her joints back into place and yawned widely. “What are you doing today?”  
            “Studying…” he groaned, “I want to get my contractors liscense... so we can finally start going to go look at land or something. I love your mother and all my darling but it’s kind of hard to get it on when she still doesn’t know how to knock.”  
            Sterling blew a puff of air out of her mouth and smirked, “Tell me about it, try growing up like that.”   
            “I can see how that would be tough, trying to rub one out and then sudden- Hey!” he gasped as she grabbed a pillow and held it over his face.   
            “Nonononononono!” she cried with a red face as she attempted to smother her husband. Who of course over powered her and chuckled as he trapped her in his arms.   
            “Oh, now you owe me!” he chuckled as he threw her down next to him and rolled on top of her. Only earning a laugh and the sweet kissed of his wife as he managed to get his early morning fun.


	2. Sweetheart

            “Sweetheart?”  
            “Mmhmmm?”   
            “Ever think about perhaps moving to another country or planet? Maybe the Citadel?”  
            Gaien looked at his wife from over his kava mug and raised a brow plate, “You want to move to another place? Not just build our own close to your mother?”  
            Sterling spun stirred her coffee with her biotics towing the spoon around, “I’ve always wanted to travel, I just… maybe we could consider that before actually settling down somewhere? Everywhere has damage, you finding work as a contractor wouldn’t be hard at all.”   
            The male turian leaned back in his chair and thought about it. All he really wanted was for his wife to be happy; he was fine living out of a rucksack and in barracks to be quite honest. However he did worry about Sterling being away from family. Roy was no longer incarcerated and even though Nemina was keeping close tabs on him, Gaien was cautious. “Well, where would you want to live first?”  
            “On planet? Japan. Off planet? The Citadel.” she spoke as if in a dreamy state. “I know a lot of things have changed since the war… but I don’t know.” She paused and straightened, “I like the idea, you and me, just seeing things, living life…”   
            Gaien thought about it, he did remember that they had wanted to travel. He even remembered admitting to her that he thought of them seeing the universe together back in that tiny apartment in England. He had quite a bit of savings left, and he never turned down an odd job that gave them some more income. The human neighbors on their left owned a landscaping business, sometimes they needed some extra help and who better than the giant turian next door?  
            “Alright” he finally said with a small smile at her. However when she began to glow with a huge grin he couldn’t hold back his own.   
            “Really?”  
            “Yeah, why not?”   
            Sterling rose from her seat and rushed to her mate, throwing her arms around his cowl and hugging him tightly. “I knew I married you for a reason!”   
            “Ouch, I thought you married me because you loved me.” He laughed before nuzzling against her. “I love you Sterling, of course if you want to travel we should. Especially before we think about expanding our family.” his left hand resting on her navel as he gazed up at her.  
            The missus looked at her mister, “Expanding?” she asked with a confused look, “Gaien, I’m human, you’re turian, we can’t _expand_ naturally.”   
            It took Gaien a second before it dawned on him, she was human. Why in hell had he been thinking she wasn’t? “Right, yeah… sorry baby.” he smiled as he nipped her chin and then nuzzled his nose into her neck.   
            Inhaling her scent his brain started sparking again, a clear message to him to mate with his wife. However he shook himself from the cloud of natural instincts and internally scolded himself. There was no way that she could carry his offspring; he must be losing his sanity if his brain and body were starting to act like she could.   
            Sterling laughed softly and hugged his head to her chest. The motion and warm feeling now pooling in his gut pulled him from all thoughts on the science behind the logic. Her scent was definitely making him want to put a whelp in her, he didn’t know why, but it was there. Of course it could be that he was just so happy being bonded to her that his body wasn’t differentiating her from a turian anymore.   
            With a shrug he pushed all thoughts on the matter out of his mind, his synthetic hand now sliding up her thigh and stopping to grip her hip while his biological arm held her tightly to him. All active thought left his mind as he just fell into the warmth of being able to touch the one woman in the universe that he loved so deeply. Slowly he dragged his thick blue tongue up her throat and sighed at the sweet scent of her filling his senses.   
            “Gaien…”  
            “Mmm?” he questioned as he nipped at her bonding mark and groped her ass, squeezing the soft flesh firmly and pulling ever so gently. His mind barely paying attention to her words as the majority filled with the idea of being buried inside her.   
            “Not on the table.” she breathed out as she held his face with both hands and nuzzled him, her nose against his and her lips parted, panting against his mouth plates.   
            He rumbled, taking in her breath he then licked at her lip, “Why not? No one will know but us, nothing I wouldn’t mind cleaning up.” His voice low and sending sparks right into her sex. “It’d be great, making love to you right here, every time you walk by this table you’d remember just who your mate is. Remember how much I love you, how much I fill you.”   
            The high pitched gasp she gave earned her a purr. Gently she pecked at his nose before yanking his head back by the fringe and biting down on his jugular, the motion causing him to buck up into her and growl. She gave a similar growl before biting him even harder on his own bond mark. “Not on my mother’s dining table.” she hissed in his ear.   
            He groaned and rested his face between her breasts, “Fine…” he grumbled before standing, his arms easily holding her up. “Not on the table.”   
            Sterling grinned widely and hugged his head to her chest tightly as he turned and walked the short distance from the table to their room.


	3. Strange Thoughts

            Her back arched up into him as he dragged the tips of his talons across her skin. The cool scent of metal and rain filling her senses told her brain something she didn’t entirely understand. However she could feel the fire intensifying in her core… she wanted Gaien.   
            It wasn’t a surprise; he was her husband, her mate. He was the only man she’d ever been able to fall so in love with. Sure, she’d loved exes, had crushes… however none of them had the hold on her heart that Gaien did. He took good care of her heart as well, like it meant everything to him.   
            She was his everything; Gaien didn’t know how to express how much he loved his mate. She was the sun, moon, and stars to him. She was the calming force back on that moon, she was the single light in a history of darkness, and she was the one reason to keep on living to him. She’d been his family when he’d had no one, she’d given him a family to belong to, and she gave him the one thing he’d always wished for since he was small. Love, his life had lacked it before her. He’d felt it the first time she touched him, the warmth of such an emotion radiated off her like the rays of the sun.   
            Sighing, he slid his hands up her waist and pulled her shirt from her. He never thought someone so different from him would ever look so beautiful in his eyes. The scars just told him of the nightmares and the survival she’d faced… not once was he repulsed by them. How soft her skin was told him how delicate a human really was… yet they survived so much. She survived. She survived horrors that he couldn’t entirely fathom… he could only picture them in his head when she told him of them.   
            Inhaling her scent made his head spin, why was did she smell a thousand times better so suddenly? He had no idea… but he wasn’t about to pass up the chance to make love to his wife. Especially the way her eyes were bright and looking up at him, how her face was holding that smile that he loved so much. His heart felt as if it were charged with electricity as he looked down at her, emotion brimming.   
            “You’re perfect…” he muttered to her as his head tilted down and touched his forehead to hers. He then kissed her, his hands stroking her skin and pulling her to cradle against him. She didn’t respond with words, only the look she gave him and the way she held his face as she reciprocated his makeshift kiss.   
            “I love you.” Her voice was breathy and just ringing completely with truth.   
            Gaien held her tighter, brushing his mandible against her cheek before turning his head and resting his forehead against hers, “I love you too.”   
            He made loved to his wife, the two of them tangled up impossibly tight together. Deep body vibrating purrs mixed with small noises and breathy sighs of comfort and good feelings. Multiple times he knotted in his wife, finally leading them to panting and damp skin.   
            “What’s gotten into you?” smiled Sterling as she nosed into his throat as he rested on top of her, still firmly knotted.   
            Gaien honestly had no idea, he just knew that the desire to mate with his wife was stronger than he’d ever felt before. “No clue… does it matter?” he asked as he nosed at her hair and then ran his tongue up her jaw. He couldn’t contain the happy purring he’d held constantly since they’d started.   
            “Not really, as long as you only feel like this for me.”   
            “You and only you Sterling, forever.” he whispered into her ear before his mouth plates nipped at her bonding mark. Her laugh send warm waves through him, and then kiss she pressed to his own bite mark made him shiver.

            The afterglow lasted for quite a while; much longer than it usually had. Gaien admitted that this was different, but it was welcomed, especially since sex had become a rarer thing since living with his mother-in-law. He hated this part of sharing a house with someone other than his wife. He wanted to be able to take her whenever he wanted and whenever she was willing.   
            “Mijo!” called Amelia as she walked through the door, “Meja!” she called her daughter then.   
            Gaien and Sterling both groaned in unison before Gaien attempted to pull out, only to realize he was still well sealed inside her by his knot. “Fuck…” he huffed as his head went down to the sheets next to his wife’s head.   
            Sterling lifted her arms and wrapped them around his head, “I don’t mind.” she laughed at him as he lifted his head and looked down at her.   
            “Oh, you will when she opens that door and starts yelling at us.” He began to snark. Sterling shushed him and pulled his head down for a long slow kiss, her legs going around him and pulling him against her, holding him tightly with her thighs. Gaien pulled away and looked at her questioningly.   
            “Wanna go again?” she asked, biting her lower lip and then letting her arms fall above her head. He stared at her intensely before laughing under his breath and touching his head to hers.   
            “I think I can do one more.” He chuffed at her before tilting his head to tangle his tongue with hers. They would be in for it later… but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

            Amelia had walked in on them, quickly screamed and then slammed the door shut. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?!” she wailed from the other side. She received no answer however, which should have been expected.   
            The mother sighed before walking back into the living room, “I’m never going to get any peace am I?” she asked the black cat that hopped up to sit next to her. “I guess I should be happy however, my daughter is happily married and still in love with her husband.”   
            She couldn’t ignore the way the two still looked at each other. How Gaien came home and went straight to Sterling, how her daughter would jump up into his arms and they would hold their heads together for several long moments, muttering sweet things to each other. Amelia didn’t know how they did it… then again she’d never been married.   
            She also didn’t understand that Gaien was indeed different from humans. Being a turian, he wasn’t a cat, he wasn’t a human… she was lost as to how to act with him sometimes. Occasionally she would make an actual good move with him… but most of the time she ended up accidently offending him and only having Sterling sighing and explaining to her how that was wrong.   
            She was trying, but it was hard for her to understand so many of these small things. Sterling was happy though, so she would keep trying. Gaien was a good guy who deserved the effort, especially how he took such good care of her daughter.   
            When Sterling was having a bad day, with her mental health, he was right there; beck and call that man was. More than once Amelia had walked into that room to find them curled up together tightly under the desk, wrapped in a blanket. Sterling was ill, he sat by her bedside and they would just talk all day, Amelia didn’t know how they still had so many things to talk about. What more could they have to say to each other after being married for a year?  
            They were almost always smiling when around each other. Amelia had witnessed the few times they’d fought. She’d been shocked that Gaien was first to apologize, it wasn’t out of weakness either… he admitted to his wrong doings just as Sterling did.   
            Was that just love? Or was it because Gaien wasn’t human? Maybe both? Maybe because Gaien was different he didn’t feel the same restrictions as human men when it came to culture. The one time Robby had called him weak Gaien just shrugged, saying he didn’t see how it was weak to put his mate first. Amelia had chewed on that for a long time… He was so different from what she had been raised around.   
            In Amelia’s life, she’d been raised that men were the leaders and the one who had a say in everything. The men were always right, the woman didn’t have that much of a say. She’d been shunned until she’d found out she was pregnant with Sterling that she had dumped her Daughter’s biological father.   
            Did turians not have a similar social structure as her culture? She guessed they didn’t… because Gaien didn’t have the last say. He and Sterling decided things together… from big plans to small ones. Sterling easily lead, and he willingly followed. Together they tackled problems… it was so strange to Amelia she found herself just watching a lot.

            She didn’t even notice when Gaien finally walked from his and Sterling’s bedroom, wearing her daughter’s grey silk robe… which barely covered him. How long had she been sitting there? Just thinking and mulling over how much her life had changed. Looking at the clock she was shocked, five hours?  
            “Evenin’ Amelia.” said Gaien as he opened the fridge and grabbed a large bottle of water and then the pickle jar. Amelia recognized that jar; it wasn’t the special “dextro” ones that Sterling bought for her husband. Those were the same ones Sterling ate every day. He was actually nourishing her?  
            “Gaien!”   
            “Yeah?” he asked, stopping mid step.   
            “Do you really love Sterling?” she asked, still in shock over how much was different.   
            Gaien looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Ma’am… I married you daughter and bonded to her. I love her more than you could possibly fathom. So much that I will never find another person to love like I love her.” he told her sterling, his hand yanking the color of the robe away from his neck to show her the bite. She’d seen it before.   
            “Like I said, this means I’m with her forever.” He said once more before going back to his wife.   
            Amelia watched him go back to Sterling, before she just sat back and zoned out to the television again.


	4. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother-in-laws can be such a pain...

                “Whatcha doing Meja?” asked the elder woman as she walked up to her daughter and looked around to see what she was up to. The woman rose both her eyebrows as she watched her Daughter chop up what looked like they were once bright red salamanders. Now dried and turning into an almost powder as she cut them into smaller pieces.   
                Sterling looked at her mother before she smiled sweetly, “Oh, I’m making Gaien dinner. He’ll be home soon… I thought he would appreciate it.” Her tone light with a kind of happiness that Amelia didn’t recognize her daughter with. Was this what it was going to be like forever? Amelia couldn’t say that she disliked this… IT was good to see her only child radiate warmth and happiness.   
                The woman then looked back down towards what her daughter was now scooping up gingerly and throwing into a pot. “Okayyyyyy… that cutting board is now yours and Gaien’s. Plus, you owe me a new one, From William Sonoma’s.” she shivered as she saw the giant red stain from the strange food.

                It wasn’t more than an hour and a half before Gaien walked into the house, covered in dirt and mud… and looking less than happy.   
                “Sterling!?” he called as he pulled off his t-shirt in the living room and walked into the kitchen, where he threw the soiled fabric into the washer. “Baby I’m Home!”  
                Sterling poked her head from their room, “I’m here babe.” She smiled before bouncing over to him and jumping slightly to wrap her arms around his neck. Gaien encased her in a tight embrace, her face burying itself in her neck.   
                Sighing at the calming scent of his mate he rumbled as he held her tightly, “Oh Sterling… I missed you.” He breathed before pulling back so he could look at her, a three-fingered hand caressing her cheek as his thumb stroked just under her eye. She smiled at him warmly and his his hand to her face.   
                “You know you’re filthy right?” she asked with a small giggle. He chuffed at her before sighing and nodding.   
                His voice was strained. “Today was horrific…” he started as he walked over to the kitchen sink, pausing to lift the lid of the pot on the stove and inhaling, he rumbled happily before continuing to wash up a little. “Some idiot tried to lift more than he could carry and crashed into the support beam… the entire foundation came down and I got caught under it.”   
                Sterling’s eyes went wide, “Oh my god, Gaien!” she cried as she went up behind him and hugged him from behind. “You could have died!”   
                “Nah… Besides, saved the life of Gillins. You know, the Salarian?” he asked gently however he rested a wet hand on his wife’s. “You know I would never leave you Sterling, not even death could pull me from your side.”   
                Sterling was biting her cheek to keep from crying… which in and of itself was something that made her feel even worse. Why was so she emotional as of late? She had no idea… but she knew she only felt stable when Gaien was close.   
                The male used a washcloth to clean off his face and neck before he turned in her grasp and leaned down, his hands holding her face as he pressed their nose bridges together. She sighed at the motion and then pressed her lips to his mouth plates. He nipped at her lower lip before the urge to get even closer took him over and his longer, rougher tongue sought entry.   
                She granted it, moaning into his mouth before her arms went around his cowl and she lumped up, his hands instantly caught her rear, one large hand supporting her bottom while the other held her flush against him by her shoulders.   
                Panting, she reached up and massaged the sensitive spot under his fringe, “I love you.” She whimpered against his mouth before he deepened the kiss and turned, pinning her against the wall over the trashcan.   
                “I love you.” He rumbled for her before he rubbed his crest against her temple, her cheek down to her jaw and finally neck. He was scenting her, making it all the more obvious that she was his. Sighing contently, she gripped his face and kissed him deeply. “Oh Spirits, Sterling, I love you. I love you more than the moon loves the stars. More than your mother loves television. I love you more than the Volus love earning credits.”   
                She laughed at that, “Oh Gaien.” She breathed against his mouth before smiling, their mouths still touching. “You’re a dork.”  
                “I’m your dork though.”  
                “That’s right, My Dorky Turian Husband…” she grinned before pulling away to look at him.   
                Gaien looked at her and chuffed at her affectionately, “And your mine.”  
                “Your what?”  
                “My everything…” he breathed. “Without you Sterling… There would be nothing to hold the stars in the sky. You mean everything to me, forever and always.”  
                She held his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, her face holding tender emotion as she gazed into his lilac eyes. Who would have ever guessed that her dropping a canister of tea would lead her to her soulmate. That that defining moment would spell out that for the rest of her life she would be able to feel so incredibly loved.   
                He was thundering with purring and subvocals that screamed his utter happiness and contentment. Sighing he dropped his head and rested against her ample chest, “I should really shower.”   
                “Yeah… We probably should…”   
                At that he lifted his head and smirked at her, “Oh? You’re right, you absolutely could use a cleaning.”   
                “Do I now?” she grinned as he pulled away from the wall and stepped over into the single tiny bathroom.   
                He kicked the door shut with his foot, “Oh Yes, You’re as filthy as me.” He purred before he set her down and his hands went to lifting her shirt over her head. She giggled, a sound she hadn’t ever really made before meeting him, and lifted her arms. Her hands now going to his belt and undoing it, all while he held her face and leaned down, his tongue entering her mouth as he kissed her.   
                Things had just started to reach the point where both their minds were on the single track of being as close to each other as physically possible… until there was a very familiar voice.   
                “Mejita! IS Gaien home yet?” cried the voice of Amelia as she walked back into the house from being outside with their neighbors.   
                Gaien furrowed his brow plates and growled, “No…”  
                Sterling whimpered and pulled away, resting her head against his abdomen as he straightened. “Damn it…”  
                “Meja! Sterling?!”   
                Gaien snarled, “We have to move out…” he panted as he leaned forward, looming over her as his hands braced against the cabinet behind her. Sterling reached up and licked his mouth plates, earning a needy whimper from her now very sexually frustrated mate. “…I’m serious Sterling…”   
                “I know… we’ll move out soon… I can’t handle this much longer either…” she whispered against his mouth before she dipped her head and started kissing his neck, her hands simultaneously rubbing at his waist and strained erection.   
                “Sterling? Are you in the bathroom? Is Gaien home yet?” called her mother. Gaien had almost fallen back into the blissful fog of arousal and sexual want with his mate before his Mother-in-law’s voice cut through it like a hot knife. He growled before banging his head on the cabinet. Sterling groaned herself before she ducked and pressed a kiss to the sensitive flesh of his waist and then slithered around him.   
                “Yes Mom! He’s home…” she called as she exited the bathroom and went to see what her mother wanted… just as disappointed they’d been once again interrupted.   
                The Turian himself huffed before he leaned in the doorway and glared at his mother-in-law. Clearly displeased that he was once again missing out on burying himself plates deep in his wife’s body. IT had been nearly two weeks since they had last had that sort of intimacy… and even that had been a rushed quicky before the elder woman woke up. A Quick romp that lasted barely fifteen minutes was not what he liked to have with his wife… and it left him wanting more than relieved.   
                Amelia smiled at her daughter, clearly clueless… or just ignoring a half-naked, erect turian leaning in her bathroom doorway. Sterling herself was forcibly smiling back at her mother before she looked at Gaien apologetically, and let the woman drag her to the living room. Though not before Amelia smiled at Gaien and then scolded him for standing indecently in front of her.   
  
                Oh yes… Gaien had decided… They were moving… this month.

 


	5. Have a wedding with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh...
> 
> Lil Porn, Lil Fluff, Aggravating family...
> 
> Ya'll know.

                The contented sigh that Sterling let out as she awoke to the feeling of Gaien’s hand running up her hip was divine. The large male purring against her neck as he inhaled her scent and wrapped his arms around her. His synthetic hand, which was cooler than the rest of him, snaked under her and grabbed at her breast through the oversized turian shirt she slept in.   
                She muttered his name as her hand reached up and back, massaging at that sensitive spot under his fringe. The warmth that was spreading through her body instantly soothed her, as most of the night she had tossed and turned and gotten up, unable to sleep. However, Gaien rolling over her and embracing her had chased away the restlessness and she had ended up snoring loudly into his throat and drooling.   
                Gaien wasn’t bothered by it, he slept like a rock if she was in bed next to him. Or as close to a rock as he possibly could now that he found himself on edge when it came to his mate. Any form of discomfort she felt, and he was ready to destroy. He’d never growled at another person for just touching her. A displeased rumble? All the time. Full out growling and inserting himself between them with intense hostility? Not so much.   
                She panted slightly as he nipped at her bond mark, his natural hand sliding between her legs and rubbing at the folds as he let himself fully be enveloped by the lustful haze he’d woken with. He was chocking this up to the fact he was sexually frustrated… getting pushy with his wife wasn’t a normal thing for him either.   
                Sterling smelt heavenly though. He’d always enjoyed her scent, however as of late it was as if possessiveness, overprotectiveness, and an intense desire to be all over her sucker punched him whenever he was near her.

                Now that he had her in his grasp, his body enveloping hers as he slid his hand down her panties and began to circle her clit with his talon? Nothing was taking this from him, it had been much to long. The way she was near silently breathing his name, how her hand reached and massaged under his fringe, the other holding his hand to her chest.   
                It didn’t take long for his plates to loosen. And it wasn’t much longer than that when he was hot, hard, and leaking all over her rear.   
                His voice rumbled against her throat as he licked up her pulse line. “Spirits I want you…”   
                She smiled as she turned her head to press her lips against his mouth plates. “Well that’s the plus side to being married and hopelessly in love. You can have me.”   
                “Score.” He sighed as slid a finger into her and rumbled at her gasp from the intrusion. It astounded him how she was still so tight. Luckily though her parts were normal now, the scarring not much more than firm lines he could feel on her skin and in her.   
                A few strokes was all it took for her to whimper and then roll over, straddling his hips as she helped him slide his leggings down just far enough. His hands went to her waist and sliced off her panties before she leaned forward onto his bare chest and ground herself against his length. “Spirits you feel good…” he keened quietly as her just front the grinding of their sexes.   
                Sterling rolled her neck and looking at him, heat in her eyes as she bit her lip. “You know what feels better?”  
                “Please tell me it’s what I think it is.”  
                “You inside me, filling me completely. The way your cock presses so tightly to my cervix. How hot your cum is as it floods me.” Her voice was rough, needy, as she leaned down then and kissed him. His hands lifted her slightly as she reached between them and angled him so she could sink down onto him.   
                Gaien sighed, loudly, as she took him into her and then sat firmly with her folds pressed to his sheath. His hands momentarily moving to fix the pillow under his head. Her hips gyrated slightly and he keened, hands immediately shooting to her hips as he forced her to move again. Earning him a small whine and the flex of her channel around him.   
                “Fuck. This is so good, Oh sterling I missed this.” He panted at her before his lilac eyes looked at her, full of need and uninhibited affection.   
                She moaned as her hands ran up her body, groping her ample chest before she gripped the collar of her shirt and whimpered into the fabric.   
                Gaien was convinced this wouldn’t take long, the fact it had been spontaneous and how intoxicating she was as she rode him? He was already struggling. His knot already expanding, the feeling of her pressed so firmly to him, how the tapered head of his cock was jammed against the entrance of her womb, he snarled as he came undone.   
                Her hands gripped at his waist as she continued to gyrate, her head hanging as she panted and grimaced at the slightly painful, forever loved feeling of his knot sealing her. “Quick shot this time Gaien?” she asked as she looked up at him and smirked.   
                He pushed himself up and used his organic arm to hold her to him, “Oh baby, you know for you I could go on forever.”   
                “Put your money where your mouth is then.” She smirked as she leaned in and pecked at his mouth plates, her arms now wrapping around his neck and cowl as they ground against eachother.   
                “What about Amelia?”  
                “I really can’t bring myself to care right now.” She muttered against his mouth before she ran her tongue against the plates and deepened their kiss.   
                Gaien chuckled before his forehead rested against hers, “That’s my woman.”

 

                Sterling had missed the feeling of being relaxed. Especially now as she leaned against the sink and peeled a large purple root. Gaien of course was wearing his leggings again and holding her from behind, just basking in more of their post coital glow.   
                “No work today?”  
                He rested his mouth against her bond mark, “I can be a couple hours late.”   
                “Good, I’ve missed this so much.”   
                “So have I… I can’t get enough of being close to you.”  
                She smiled before reaching up and pressing his head against her so they could be cheek to cheek. “I love you.”  
                “I love you.” He purred as his natural hand gently began to rub at her abdomen. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to… but he indulged himself. Sterling didn’t seem to mind either as she gave him a happy hum and nuzzled against him.   
  
                Amelia entered the kitchen soon after, looking less than pleased.   
                “Good morning mum.” Smiled Sterling brightly. Gaien turned his head and looked at the woman, sensing she was in a foul mood.  
                “There is nothing good about this morning!” she said firmly, “What have I told you two about doing things in my house?!”   
                Gaien rolled his eyes and scoffed, standing at full length. “We’re a mated pair Amelia, it’s only natural.” He was at the limit of his patience.   
                “Whatever you may think, you don’t need to have sex, at all! Especially in this house!”   
                Gaien scoffed, “Actually, we do. It’s healthy for the both of us, especially me. Would you rather have me going out and looking for a fight? I know you’re as dumb as a window licking krogan when it comes to other species Amelia, but Turians need to exert stress.”  
                Amelia glared up at him, and he glared back, clearly not intimidated by the woman. “You don’t need any such thing. I have accepted you into this Family Gaien, the least you can do is just follow my rules!”   
                “Your rules. Are. STUPID!” he snapped, “Seriously?! Trying to keep me from making love to my wife? What are you afraid I’ll eat her mid orgasm?”   
                The way she said nothing and narrowed her eyes at him said it all.   
                The Turian male threw up his hands, “Wow…” he laughed dryly at her, “Seriously? What did you do watch staged turian porn on the extranet?” he then leaned down, “Please, you act like you actually know me, but you don’t understand the first thing.”   
                “Whatever it comes down to, you’re still an alien and could do anything to Sterling!”  
                “Do anything?” he asked, “Yeah, I will do anything. I love her, She’s the one person in the entire universe that I literally can’t live without. I plan to love her for the rest of our lives. Make her a home, raise a family with her. Love and pamper and care for her!” he snarled.   
                “Men will say anything to get whatever they want.” She snarled back at him.   
  
                This was where Sterling had had enough. Her hands threw down the food she was preparing and rounded on them both. “ENOUGH!”   
                Both of them jumped and looked at her.   
                “Mother! Stop it. I know you don’t trust anyone after what happened with Roy. However, Gaien is different. We’re married!”   
                “I wasn’t invited to a wedding!”  
                “Because we didn’t have one Mom! It’s too much to deal with!”   
                “WELL I WON’T ACCEPT HIM UNTIL HE GIVES YOU AN ACTUAL WEDDING!”  
                “Don’t even throw threats at my husband mother!”   
                “He’s not a husband until you both have sworn before god to love each other for eternity!”   
                Gaien pinched his nose bridge, “OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” he roared before rounding on sterling and dropping to his knee.   
                The women jumped before sterling looked down at him curiously.   
                “Sterling Reyes?”  
                “Yes?”     
                “Will you have a fucking wedding with me my wife?”  
                Sterling looked at him before she burst into laughter and let him take her hands. “Gaien, we’re married my beloved.”  
                “Yeah but obviously your ass backwards family isn’t going to accept this fully until we have had a big stupid expensive wedding.” He sighed, “So please. Sterling… My beloved, My moon and stars, my _wife_ … Have a wedding with me.”  
                Amelia, who had just been fuming, was now standing behind the turian with her hands over her mouth and staring at her daughter, nodding her head furiously for the woman to say yes.   
                Sterling looked from her mother to the ceiling, and opened her mouth to tell him no… until she looked at his face. He wasn’t doing this solely out of frustration anymore. The way he was looking up at her so tenderly melted her heart…  
                “…Yes…” she found herself saying softly.   
                Amelia began screaming in excitement as she ran over to the vid-phone and began to dial Candace, Sterling’s eldest aunt, to share the news.   
                Gaien however, stood slowly and gazed down at his wife. Once more the world around them vanishing as he leaned in and softly kissed her. “Thank you.”  
                Sterling felt tears welling up before she gave a small sob, her husband panicking before she threw her arms around his neck. “I love you, and yes, I’ll have a wedding with you.”   
                “Thank the spirits.” He muttered as he lifted her so she could wrap her arms around his neck. “I love you too Sterling. Who knows? It could be fun to blow some credits.”   
                She simply giggled against his mouth before nuzzling against him, “We’re till moving out.”  
                “Oh hell yes we are, this week.” He hummed at her, “And then we’re breaking in every inch of our new temporary home.”   
                “Looking forward to it.” She purred to him. The two of them now smirking against each other’s mouths and getting lost in the feeling of one another.


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stubborn family
> 
> Gaien makes friends!
> 
> Kudos to those who can name his two new friends...

                Weddings were not something that Gaien ever thought he would be a part of. Before Sterling, he’d had no friends, family… anything. So it was easy for him to fall into complete awe as he watched the chaos that built from him simply asking his wife if she would have a wedding with him, and her subsequent “yes.”. He’d never seen her so stressed, and it was worrying him. The way her Aunts and mother seemed to be snarling at each other and making demands of his wife… it left him as on edge as his other half.   
                Not to mention the growing instinct to protect her from everything and anything. He now sat in the kitchen of Candice’s house, ignoring the looks of disdain that he and Sterling were receiving because he refused to let her leave his lap. He was finally able to intake a breath without letting lose a growl as he buried his face in his bust. There was nothing sexual about it either, the softness and scent of his Mate being all he wished for. He could even tell that Sterling found comfort in running her hands over his fringe and mandible.   
                “Auntie, Gaien is a Turian! He isn’t Catholic so that’s why we can’t have a Catholic wedding!” begged the woman as she tried to get them to drop the idea of having Gaien convert.   
                “Then he can convert and get baptized! Sterling, Mejita, this is important!” insisted the eldest of the four sisters. “It’s already hard enough that he’s an alien and getting the church to recognize your marriage.”   
                “It doesn’t matter worth a Krogan’s ass if the church recognizes our marriage.” Hissed Gaien as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife’s torso and turned his head so he could fix his angry lilac gaze at the aunts. “The Hierarchy and the Alliance military both recognize our marriage.” He then leaned back in his chair and looked at his wife, his large hand caressing her face.   
                “If I wasn’t such a selfish man I wouldn’t keep putting you through this Sterling… your family is never going to accept us. I’m not some rich human you can have offspring with…” he said gently before removing her from his lap and then standing. He bumped his head on the chandelier before sighing and holding the abused spot. “I agreed to a wedding because I thought you all would be good to Sterling and make it about her, and celebrate that this family’s only daughter was happy, tha-”   
                “Gaien…”   
                “No. Let me finish!” he snarled, “That she’s survived the ultimate hell, that she went off to defend all of the universe and you all in a war that had impossible odds…” he glared at Amelia in particular, “And all any of you can focus on at this moment is that I’m not the same religion, which I know stems from the fact none of you still approve that I’m not even Human.”   
                He began to flare up with anger, ready to begin yelling, however he felt the cool hand of his wife on his bicep and turned to look at her, his eyes softening. “Gaien, my beloved, I don’t have any problems with you not being human.”   
                “I know Sterling… I don’t care that you’re not turian.” He took her hands, “I love you. I’m bonded to you for eternity, happily so.”   
                “There’s a saying,” she started before smiling gently at him, “Their wedding, our marriage.”   
                He clicked at her curiously.   
                “It means that the family will forever make a fuss over something, but it means nothing as long as we love each other and promise to. They can have the wedding… but it’s our marriage that actually matters.” She looked at their hands as she laced their awkward fingers together. “And I think we’re pretty good at our marriage.”  
                He rumbled, pleased at the sensation of their fingers interlacing. “This wedding should be about you Sterling, not them. They don’t even have another family to Battle for traditions and such, not once has anyone asked me what I would like either.” He smirked at her softly, “And I’m okay with that… as long as you get to have something special for yourself.”  
                Sterling smiled up at him before she pulled her hands away and reached, her arms wrapping around his cowl. “Tell me what you’d like then Gaien. This is about you just as much as me. You are my family.”   
                He held her tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “Honestly… I just want you. I want to see you light up and so happy that everything is the way YOU want it…”   
                “And?”  
                “…” he chuckled, “I want a hell of a lot of food, food I can eat… and I’d like for us to have our hands tied.”  
                She pressed her cheek against his mandible, “Explain?”  
                He exhaled, “It’s something they do in Turian weddings… We stand facing each other and the officiant or someone close to us says all the wishes and hopes for us they have. While they wrap our joined hands in a cord. They’re tying us together, praying that we have the happiness for us they dream for.” His voice was quiet, as the scene of him and Sterling having their hands tied together played in his head… he felt his chest ache at the sentimental meaning before he looked at her once more, “That’s… what I want with you.”  
                Her tender gaze relaxed him, “Then that’s what we’ll have.” She  grinned at him before standing on her toes to press her nose bridge against his. Oh, how he loved it when she did that.

 

                Later, the Turian male sat back in a recliner as he half listened to Sterling, who had gained some of her fire, battle with her family over the preliminary plans to the wedding. The majority of his focus now was homed in on the screen of his omni-tool.   
                A few weeks ago he had joined a forum on inter-species couples, and in specific the forum he followed was turian and human relationships. He’d never been someone Social, but he had found that with having Sterling in his life, he was slowly gaining the confidence to make friends.   
                He was friends with the couple humans he worked with, with a Krogan that also worked with them at times. Or at least, he thought they were friends, on occasion they convinced him to join them for drinks and food after work. If he wasn’t too desperate to get back to Sterling, he often went. She never questioned him anyways, a simple “Okay, have fun babe.” Was all Sterling ever said when he told her he was going to be late.

                Maybe it was because she was so supportive of him having friends? She had Eva and Mina after all…

                Either way, he was finding that there were more than he could have imagined for people in his situation. Being that of a Male Turian, who was involved with a Female human…  
                It was strange, he admitted it, turians and humans did still hold some animosity towards eachother…  
                He clicked his mandibles in thought before reading over the messages that had came in while he was lost in thought.

                _VerdiGreen008 – Sometimes it’s amazing how something so tiny and squishy can be scarier than a reaper…._

_Iluvcallibrations – Tell me about it, I’ve been with my girlfriend for almost 5 years now, she never ceases to amaze me._

_SaboteurReyes – I wish I could say the same, however I was stranded on a moon for over two months with my Wife, I watched her fist fight a brute to death… It’s no longer a surprise when she scares me. I just wish she could summon up that same fire with her Family._

_Iluvcallibrations – Still having issues in paradise?_

_SaboteurReyes – Yeah, it’s like they just suck the life right out of her. Plus now they’re refusing to recognize our relationship and marriage unless we have a wedding…_

_VerdiGreen008 – Weddings are fun!_

_VerdiGreen008 – I guess? I don’t know, the last one I went to was my cousin’s and My Girlfriend handled most of the talking… I’ve never been good in those situations._

_SaboteurReyes – I don’t have anyone to invite really, I have like three work friends… and that’s it… AND they are trying to make me convert to Catholicism…_

_Iluvcallibrations – That’s rough bud… Are you going to?_

_SaboteurReyes – No! And my wife put her foot down and is still fighting them for me to not have to. I just feel bad that she would have to have a half empty ceremony…_

_Iluvcallibrations – I’ll come. I mean… My Lady and I could use some time on solid ground, so could our crew. A wedding is a good excuse for that, plus I know she’ll be excited._

_VerdiGreen008 – My Girl and I can come too, if you don’t mind that is. We’re all friends anyways, three turian guys who all date Human women… and have lived to tell the tales._

_Iluvcallibrations – HA!_

_SaboteurReyes – LMFAO!_

_VerdiGreen008 – It’s True! Look, we all fought in the reaper war… I still say that is nothing compared to navigating a human woman when she has her cycle. At least Turian women it’s a designated time twice a year. Our lovely ladies get something like that every month!_

_SaboteurReyes – I feel you, And… Yeah… It would be really great if you guys could come…_

_Iluvcallibrations – Fair warning, I come with around fifteen people… It’s not just me and my woman, it’s a whole ship._

_SaboteurReyes – Looking forward to it!_

                Gaien couldn’t believe his luck… He had people to come to his wedding once the date was set. His heart was a flutter, and his face cracked into a wide turian grin as he got up from his chair and hurried to his wife, hugging her from behind, and ignoring the complaints of her relatives as he showed her the screen on his omni-tool.   
                Sterling took a moment to read, before she broke into laugher and turned in his grip, “That’s great babe!” she cheered for him as she held his face and pecked at his mouth plates. “I’m so happy for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for myself. Thank you for Reading, comments always appreciated.  
> -Writing this to the best of my abilities without an editor or Beta. Please excuse all Grammatical and Spelling Errors.


End file.
